Lost in Light
by Arcale
Summary: Follow our three Awakening heroes as they face off against Galeem in World of Light. Focuses on the Smash fighters from Fire Emblem Awakening during the events of the World of Light trailer.


**Smash Hype! I didn't actually plan on doing this story, but it seemed like a fun idea. Our Awakening heroes were nowhere to be spotted in the World of Light trailer so why not give them a little love. Just my short version of what happened to Robin and Co. during the trailer.**

* * *

Robin eyed the skies nervously. His tactical mind raced as he tried to think of the best possible way for them to tackle their current predicament. The smashers composed of legendary heroes all from across multiple worlds and times, but even they would find themselves hard pressed to come out of the situation unscathed. He positioned himself protectively in front of Lucina. Chrom, who had the same idea followed suit shortly after.

"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox shouted at the head of the group, his pistol pointed forward, ready for combat.

Hundreds of white gloved hands menacingly descended from the clouds. Each seemingly ready to attack at a moments notice.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." The Hero-King Marth noted.

"Stow your fears, it's now or never!" Exclaimed Princess Zelda in an attempt to rally her comrades.

"We'll win this. I know we will!" Pit said in his usual upbeat attitude.

Robin appreciated their optimism, but even with all the impossible battles he tipped the scales in, this one was certainly pushing it. Still, if there was any way somebody would be able to go against these odds, the army of smashers were no doubt the best candidate.

As if the vast amount of hands wasn't enough. There was also a powerful looking being made of light that seemed to be commanding them. It's wings shimmered red, white, and blue. They surrounded the main body almost as if they acted as a shield. It looked so amazing, and Robin would have liked nothing more than to enjoy viewing it's beauty, if it wasn't currently trying to kill them all of course.

"Well Robin, any ideas in the big brain of yours." Robin looked over to see Chrom's stern face. "We could sure use something right about now."

"Not going to lie, this is very bad." Robin began to stroke his chin. "As far as we know that thing up there may be as strong as Grima, maybe even stronger."

"We will get through it, I'm sure that you can lead us all to victory, you always have." Lucina said, finally joining the conversation.

Robin smiled. It meant everything to him that his wife had complete trust in his abilities. If she thought he could do it, there was no way he was going to let her down. "I do have a plan, lucky for us, we have plenty of heroes on our side, and I have a few ways to put them to use."

"That look in your eye says it all, my blade is yours to command." Chrom unsheathed Falchion.

"As is mine." Lucina added, readying her own blade.

Robin also armed himself, pulling out his levin sword and Thoron tome. He was about to yell to gain everyone's attention so he could explain his plan, but what happened next stopped him dead in his tracks. In a single instant, the situation went from bad to worse.

The fabric of the each of the white gloves began to peel off revealing glistening pure energy underneath. The being of light in the started to absorb the hundreds of hands from all directions. It looked as if it was preparing some kind of…

 _Attack_. Robin gasped in horror as he realized what was happening. "We have to run, NOW!" He yelled as he started to pull Chrom and Lucina in the opposite direction of the cliff. But it was too late. He could only watch as the scene unfolded around him. It was only a brief moment, but it lasted a lifetime.

An endless barrage of light beams rained down from the sky, each homing onto the smashers. Some tried to fight, some tried to defend, some tried to run, some even tried to hide, but they were powerless to stop the onslaught that ravaged them. One by one Robin saw the smashers turned into nothing but dust by the attack. It was then that the beams directioned themselves to Chrom and Lucina. He reached out his hand and screamed Lucina's name. Lucina tried to reach back, her face filled with terror as she called back to him. The last thing Robin saw was Chrom attempting to shield Lucina from the blast, and then they were both disintegrated right in front of him.

Robin fell to his knees and closed his eyes, unable to keep the tears from erupting down his face. Both his best friend and the love of his life had been just taken from him in the blink of an eye. "Useless! Useless! Useless!" Robin shouted in desperation as he pounded the ground. He couldn't protect them. Chrom was gone, Lucina was gone, he was next.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Robin and Lucina said in unison as they presented Chrom a cake. The Exalt had finally made it into the smash tournament after not making the cut last time.

"I'm so proud of you father, I knew you could do it!" Lucina gleefully exclaimed.

"You finally got your chance another day huh, still, it's a shame you won't be confined only to my final smash. I quite liked having you as my personal weapon." Robin smirked.

"Oh hah hah… very funny my dear tactician." Chrom sighed. "But this time I have every intention of kicking arse on my own. Although it seems I'm still stuck doing your final smash as well."

"Yeah, I don't quite get how that will work, but nothing seems to make sense when smash is involved." Robin gave a brief laugh.

"Well whatever the situation is, we are so excited to have you join us as an actual fighter father!" Lucina could hardly contain her happiness.

Robin and Lucina has been invited to the last smash tournament, and they were delighted to find out they had been invited again this time. What was more surprising was that there were actually three invitations in the mail. Chrom wasted no time hoisting his letter in the air and proclaiming that it was "Chrom Time" to the entire castle.

* * *

It was supposed to be a fun trip. They would test their mettle against the toughest fighters from vast locations. There was nothing that the three of them together couldn't handle. So why, why did it end up like this. Robin slumped completely on the ground, broken. Lucina was everything to him, and now she had just died before his eyes. After everything they had been through, all the things they were still supposed to do, it all ended here. There was nothing left to do but accept his fate. He had fought it once before, but with Lucina gone, what was the point? He gave one final breath as a beam completely engulfed him, and like all the others, he was lost in light.

* * *

 **A little dark huh, well everybody except Kirby did kinda die and all. Hope you liked it! Depending on how World of Light turns out when Smash comes around I might continue the story, but for now there is not a lot to go off of. Please tell me what you think! Cya around, and if you like RobinXLucina please check out my other story "A Promise" if you want.**

 **-Arcale**


End file.
